Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor ultraviolet light emitting device.
Recently, ultraviolet light sources have been used in a range of devices for various purposes, such as sterilization and disinfection devices, UV curing devices, and the like. For example, nitride semiconductor ultraviolet light emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used as the ultraviolet light sources.
However, a semiconductor mainly used in an ultraviolet light emitting device, such as aluminum nitride (AlN), is prone to crystal defects, and thus it may be difficult to obtain a high-quality crystal structure. Meanwhile, since ultraviolet light has a high degree of energy, ultraviolet light may be easily absorbed by a semiconductor, and light extraction efficiency thereof may be relatively low.